Peligrosa Obsesión
by AnrreSweet
Summary: Cuatro amigos. Un Psicopata. Una muerte. ¿Odio o amor?. ¿Amor o Obsesion? pronto todos se veran en la obligación de tomar decisiones cruciales.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Te Gustaria escuchar una historia?. Una historia poco habitual- espero que la adolescente asintiera- Bien, pero debes saber que no es una historia corriente y prometer que no diras a nadie donde la escuchaste y si llegaran a preguntar donde la has escuchado cambiaras los nombres de los protagonistas y cualquier dato clave para que no puedan relacionarla y no descubrir su verdadera fuente. Asi quedara incognita y pensaran que es pura ficción. ¿Está claro?.

-¿No crees que eso es un poco exagerado mamá?- pregunto la adolescente contrariada- ¿de que trata esta historia en realidad?.

-Se Trata de un asesinato, se cometio hace 20 años o talvez nunca quizas. Bueno ¿quieres escucharla?- nuevamente la joven asintio- pero tienes que darme tu palabra. ¿Lo haras?.

-Adelante tienes mi palabra.

Ella se inclino hacia delante y unos bucles castaños se desprendieron del peinado que traia marcandole suavemente el rostro, cerro sus ojos café e inhalo todo el aire que pudo soltandolo lentamente- Supongo que todo comenzo en el momento en el que ella encontro esa carta de amor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el momento en el que Ginny Weasley entro en la habitacion que compartia con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger supo que algo no estaba bien. Toda la ropa de su amiga estaba tirada por el piso y la cama era un desorden total, algo inusual en Hermione que era una persona muy esquematizada y siempre mantenia el orden. Se acerco a arreglar las cosas de su amiga con un suspiro de resignacion ya hablaria con ella mas tarde, mientras recogia las cosas del piso divisó un papel arrugado a la orilla de la cama, lo agarró y en el momento que lo leyó tuvo una sensacion de temor. Sufrió un leve escalofrio que le recorrio toda la espina dorsal. Cuando logro tranquilizarse releyo la carta, no tenia firma y estaba escrita con una letra pulcra y Elegante, la nota decia.

"Nadie te ama como lo hago yo y nadie lo hara jamás, somos perfectos el uno para el otro, nadie impedira nuestro amor, mia por siempre...de un modo u otro"

No logro encontrar un sobre en el que pudo haber venido la carta asi que no sabia quien podia ser el posible remitente, se sento sobre la cama y trato de quitarle las arrugas que tenia, Hermione debio haber arrugado la carta antes de salir y dejar el cuarto hecho un desastre. Decidió calmarse y pensar objetivamente. La carta bien podia ser inofensiva, quizas Hermione tendria un amor oculto que aun no haya comentado, seguro el posible remitente habia escrito la carta en un arrebato pasional o quizas ella estaba llevando todo muy lejos. Aun eran muy jovenes bien podia ser algo infantil, algo pasajero, un compañero de la facultad. Trataba de convencerse de que ciertamente podría ser asi pero no sabia porqué no podia sacar el miedo y la angustia de su pecho.

Ginny Weasley habia sido desde hace mucho tiempo la mejor amiga de Hermione, era en si el unico apoyo femenino que tenian a menos que se pudiera contar con apoyo femenino a la escasa sensibilidad que podia tener su hermano Ronald o al siempre despistado de Harry. Siempre habian estado los cuatro juntos y ellas dos habian congeniado desde el principio a pesar de que Hermione su hermano y su novio eran un año mayor que ella e iban en un curso mas avanzado, por eso no podia explicarse el porque Hermione aun no le habia contado que podia tener un romance secreto si siempre su amiga habia sido tan honesta con ella. Intento serenarse, ya Hermione le hablaria de ello, esperaria pacientemente a que se lo comentara.

Trato de inspeccionar la habitación que compartian haber si asi podia conseguir una pista que la llevara hacia aquel tipo desconocido, pero no encontro algo fuera de lo normal. La habitación estaba igual que siempre, pasando por alto el desorden que la castaña habia provocado, claro esta.

Los libros, todos de su amiga fanatica a la lectura y maniatica del estudio estaban en el mismo lugar, la mesita de noche a la mitad de las dos camas, una de ella y la otra de Hermione tenia una foto en la que salian ellos cuatro el dia en que Harry y su Hermano Ronald habian ganado aquel juego en el instituto, todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Ginevra le hecho otro vistazo a la carta **"Nadie te ama como lo hago yo"**. Imposible, todos en la facultad, incluso los profesores amaban a Hermione era la mente mas brillante que habia pasado por la facultad. Destacaba entre todos los alumnos y que ella supiera nunca se habia visto envuelta en un lio, se saco el telefono movil del pantalón y decidió hacerle una llamada a su amiga, no estaba de más preguntarle que tal estaba, algo normal entre ellas, penso.

Espero pacientemente a que su amiga contestara el telefono.

-Hola Ginny ¿qué tal?- su voz sonaba normal, tranquila, como siempre y Ginny suspiro aliviada y penso que nada grave podia estarle pasando.

-todo bien ¿ y tú- contesto- solo queria saber que tal estaba todo- escucho como Hermione vacilaba momentaneamente y eso no le gustó.

- Sin novedad- contesto tajante Hermione- ¿pasó algo con Harry o Ron?.

- no, para nada solo llamaba para saber como estabas, cuando llegué de la facultad no te encontré.

- si, lo siento no te pude avisar. Sali a la biblioteca necesitaba terminar un trabajo para la próxima semana ya sabes que no me gusta que se me pueda atrasar algo.

- ok esta bien tranquila no hay problema hablamos luego, cuidate mucho Hermione.

- claro, adios.

Ginny se quedo pensando despues de la llamada de su amiga. No la escuchó quejarse de ninguno problema ni de nadie que pudiese estar afectandola, y se pregunto que si aquello que oyes es tan importante como aquello que no y en ese caso no habia escuchado ningún problema.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter se encontraba en ese momento en el campo de Fútbol de la facultad, ese año habia sido elegido como capitán, gracias a su destreza y agilidad dos factores muy importantes a la hora de jugar fútbol. Su mejor amigo Ron Weasley estaba ayudandolo a terminar de recoger todas las cosas despues de un largo entrenamiento mientras se quejaba de que el capitán se podia convertir en un perfecto dictador cuando se le atravesaba una pelota por el frente, Harry hizo oidos sordos ante tal acusación estaba más que acostumbrado a las quejas por parte de su amigo y por parte de todo el equipo, este año iban a ganar y eso era lo más importante, habia que trazar desde ahora todos los entrenamientos y jugadas posibles, sacudio la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso tenia que terminar de recoger los balones que habian usado en ese entrenamiento, ya que las chicas estarian esperandolos para cenar, cosa que hacian siempre despues de un entrenamiento.

Se extraño al percatarse de que su novia habia entrado al campo y se acerco rapidamente a ella rodeandola con un abrazo y depositando un suave beso en su boca.

-Hola amor- Harry la evaluo detenidamente, tenia el cabello desordenado y las mejillas rojas y estaba recuperando el aire que habia perdido de seguro por haber venido corriendo hacia el campo de fútbol- pareces preocupada, ¿ocurre algo?

Tras recuperar el aire Ginny contesto- Lo siento, es que estoy preocupada por Hermione, he encontrado una carta un poco preocupante entre sus cosas.

-¿Por qué revisabas las cosas de Herms?- pregunto Harry confundido.

-Estaba tirada en el suelo, dejo la habitacion Hecha un desastre, pero eso no es lo importante- Ginny se estaba irritando- la carta es lo que me preocupa Harry.

-¿Qué clase de carta es?.

Ginny saco la carta que traia en el bolsillo y se la mostro a su novio, el la leyo detenidamente y respondió- No parece tan malo, tiene un admirador secreto. ¿Cuál es el problema?.

-¿No crees que es algo obsesiva?

-¿Te ha mencionado ella algo sobre esto? eres su amiga supongo que las mujeres se cuentan todas estas cosas- dijo con cierta burla.

-no- respondio Ginny sintiendose de pronto un poco ridicula. Era una estupida carta.

El le beso la cabeza en un gesto tranquilizador- no te preocupes cariño. Si esto es realmente importante, Hermione contara con nosotros y nuestro apoyo, ahora vamos con tu hermano que si se sigue quejando lo sacare del equipo- bromeo Harry. Él nunca se desharia de Ron, era una pieza importante en su vida.

Atravesaron el capo a encontrarse con su hermano, Ginny penso que aunque no estaba del todo segura esperaria a que las cosas se fueran desarrollando y que Hermione contara con el apoyo de ella. Aunque ni por un segundo pudo sacarse del pecho de que a lo mejor no estaba tan errada del todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella se levantó de la cama de la Joven y le beso la cabeza dando a entender que la historia se habia acabado por ese dia, le sonrio dulcemente y se acerco hacia la puerta de la habitacion de la niña.

-¿Cómo supo Ginny que algo iba mal mamá?.

-Ella lo sabia por una corazonada, si quieres puedes llamarle instinto- le dijo.

-Entiendo pero sigo sin saber como....- La mamá la interrumpió.

-quizas si conocieras al hombre en cuestion...

-¿Y si al principio hubiera sabido contra que se enfrentaba como crees que se hubiese sentido Ginny mamá?- ella le sonrio y contesto una sola palabra que dejo a la joven pensando hasta bien entrada la noche.

-Perdida.


	2. La Furia de un Hombre

**Peluu este cap va dedicadoo a ti por ser un psicopata =) te adoro!, Ic no me mates soy muy joven para morir!. Espero que les guste el cap**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se encontraba en un pequeño lugar al este de la ciudad. Había ido a parar allá a causa de un impulso, vio como el dueño del local se acercaba con las herramientas necesarias para empezar el trabajo. Se agachó junto a el para empezar la tarea y se dirijió al joven.

-¿Está seguro de esto?

-Completamente- respondió Draco Malfoy

-Nunca he hecho un tatuaje en ese lugar, tenga en cuenta que le dolerá más que un par de días.

-Siempre sé lo que hago, empieza- el hombnre empezó su trabajo y Draco Malfoy apretó los dientes soportando el dolor, pensó que habia recibido mas dolor antes y que enrealidad esto era como una pequeña dosis.

Había escogido tatuarse las iniciales de Hermiones "HG" y estas iniciales estaban rodeadas por una cadena, el tatuaje era de un color negro intenso, vio al hombre esforzarse en su trabajo, ya que estaba trabajando en una zona demasiado sensible, Malfoy tenia la planta del pie hacia arriba mientras la aguja iba marcando la piel de ese sitio

Draco Malfoy era un hombre muy poderoso y con una cuenta el banco que se extendía cada día un poco más, a pesar de eso, tenia muy pocas relaciones con la gente ya que la mayoría siempre las manejaba su padre.

Era un hombre de aproximadamente un metro ochenta, un cabello lacio y rubio que se lo había dejado crecer dándole un aspecto mas juvenil, unos ojos grises que le daban un aspecto atrayente pero que a la vez intimidaban. Nadie posaba la vista en el más de dos veces seguidas y eso era perfecto para él ya que le gustaba estar en el anonimato.

Le dolía el pie, pero era algo que podía soportar. Para él, el dolor era como un tipo de droga le producía placer y podía llegar al éxtasis. El tatuador le dio un analgésico para que el dolor cesara, pero a él poco le importaba mientras caminaba el dolor se iba expandiendo a lo largo de toda su pierna. No se encontraba lejos de la facultad, consulto su reloj ya casi era la hora de la cena y Hermione salia ese momento de la biblioteca y se reunía con sus amigos para la cena siempre en el mismo restaurant, era un lugar donde la podia observar sin ser visto.

Draco Malfoy habia conocido a Hermione Granger por casualidad, se encontraba en los laboratorios de informática de la facultad realizando un trabajo cuando el computador se había bloqueado y no le daba acceso a los documentos, él la ayudo y asi pudo conseguir fácilmente su número de télefono. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba de Hermione, su inocencia.

Draco poseía una vista aguda apenas entro en el restaurant no le fue dificil localizar a Hermione, sentada al lado de sus amigos conversando alegremente. Mantenia la vista fija en ella, no le preocupaba que la vieran. Ese lugar siemrpre estaba concurrido de gente y el tenía la gran habilidad de pasar desapercibido.

Observo a Hermione y delineó detenidamente su figura, sus bucles castaños estaban sueltos, su nariz perfilada, sus ojos café, su sonrisa perfecta. Sonrió. Hermione era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Sintió furia por no poder estar con ella, por no compartir sus sonrisas, por observarla siempre de lejos. Sus sentimientos hacia Hermione eran muy intensos, la amaba.

Su furia iba aumentando, trato de dejar de mirarla porque era demasiado doloroso, mas con la misma rapidez volteo porque no mirarla era aun peor. Se empezó a clavar las uñas en la palma de la mano, haciéndola sangrar para así relajarse. Cada risa de ella, cada gesto, cuando su mano rozaba la de otro que no fuera el, todo era lenta agonía. Se clavo con más ahinco las uñas, un poco de dolor extra lo haría despejar la cabeza.

Vio que el grupo empezó a moverse y los siguió de cerca mezclandose con las personas que pasaban. Sabia que en ese momento Hermione y Ginny se dirigían a su apartamento, y se pregunto si Hermione tendría planes para esa noche. Se pregunto. Siempre se preguntaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ese no es su verdadero nombre verdad mamá?- pregunto la joven.

-Puede que si o puede que no- sonrió al ver la cara de enfado de su hija.

-Bueno está bien si ese tal Draco Malfoy, iba directo a una vida marginal. ¿Por qué Hermione siendo una persona tan inteligente no se deshizo de el al instante?. Y ese tipo parece un psicópata.

-Un Psicópata naciente. Un futuro psicópata.

-¿Cuál fué el origen de su obsesión?.

-Buena pregunta y se merece una buena respuesta, pero no ahora- cuando termino de decir eso se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba, dejando a la joven sola.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R-e-v-i-e-w-s!


	3. Una Joven de Ignorancia Común

Imploro, Ruego, Suplico.... que no me maten soy Joven y Hermosa para morir... no habia actualizado porque estaba corta de inspiración les ruego que me perdonen... Gracias a Roshy, Mdd, Fran, Mi ic Hermosa, Elizabeth, ZarethMalfoy y Princesita de Dios.... muchas Gracias por leerme, espero les guste este cap. Prometo actualizar mas seguido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theodore Nott era considerado por ser un chico callado pero bastante amigable, tenía un carácter dulce y sabia ganarse la confianza de quienes lo rodeaban, era un chico bastante aplicado en la facultad y se encargaba de estudiar la conducta humana, estaba en el 9no semestre de Psicología y destacaba entre los 10 primeros alumnos de su generación, a pesar de ser un chico a primera vista introvertido, tenía un carácter que muchos dirían que era "alocado" , tenía esa chispa de locura muy común en todos los cursantes de esa carrera, veía la vida de una manera especial, aprovechando cada hora, minuto, segundo que esta ofreciera y sin arrepentirse de absolutamente nada, era arriesgado y algo osado e intrépido, vivía todas sus emociones, cuando estaba enfadado gritaba, cuando estaba triste lloraba, cuando estaba feliz reía, nunca se privaba de nada, ni siquiera había dudado un instante en invitar a cenar a la cerebrito de la facultad de Derecho. Y es que apenas Theo comos sus amigos solían decirle la vio salir de la biblioteca toda desarreglada, despeinada y llena de papeles, pensó que sin duda era la chica mas sencilla que había visto, se acerco a ella dispuesta a ayudarla con los libros y estuvieron hablando por un largo rato en el cual ella había aceptado salir no sin antes sonrojarse y responder entre balbuceos un tímido "si". Sin duda era una chica genial.

Theo se encontraba en un café que quedaba cerca de la facultad teniendo su agradable cita con Hermione, tenían una agradable charla intelectual ya que ambos eran muy cultos y se defendían en cualquier tema así fuera política, religión, sexo, cultura. Había conocido a la Hermione estudiosa pero quería conocer a la Hermione que no tenía nada que ver con la facultad.

-Dime Hermione- sonrió Theo con una mirada analizadora- ¿Qué es mas importante el juguete o el juego?

Hermione enarco una ceja perfectamente, entendiendo el doble sentido de la pregunta de Theo y sonrío con suficiencia como si fuera una pregunta hecha por un profesor- El juego- respondió coqueta, se acerco a él y le dijo - se pueden jugar de una manera igual de divertida sin tener el "juguete" en cuestión y créeme que sería igual de eficiente, aunque bienvenido seas juguete nadie te sacara del juego- finalizó riéndose.

Theo echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risa suave- Eso si que ha sido conciso- dijo con una mirada elocuente.

Hermione sonrío y pensó que Theo no estaba mal después de todo. Cuando era mas joven pensó que nunca seria aceptada por un chico gracias a su empeño en querer superarse siempre y encontrar mas apasionante un libro que una cita.

Cuando estaba entrando en la difícil etapa de la adolescencia solía encerrarse en su mundo y se la pasaba todo el tiempo estudiando, no tenía amigos ya que muchos la envidiaban gracias a su inteligencia y aunque se sentía solo se creía lo suficiente para no estar con nadie, siempre había sido torpe con los chicos y muchos solían acercarse a ella para aprovecharse, por eso nunca se permitió una amistad.

Por suerte para ella se encontró a Harry y Ron y aunque al principio peleaban mucho sobre todo con el pelirrojo, llegaron a ser buenos amigos y ellos sacaron a la luz a la Hermione que nadie conocía dejo ser la Tragalibros Granger a ser Hermione, igual seguía siendo Tragalibros pero ahora era mucho más simpática.

Al año siguiente de entrada en la Facultad y entablada su amistad con Harry y Ron, Ginny la hermana de Ron entra a estudiar diseño y por fin encuentra en ella el apoyo femenino que tanto necesitaba ya que era obvio que eso no se lo brindaban Harry o Ron.

Ahora estando todos casi finalizando la carrera, sentía que era el momento de dar el paso para empezar algo serio con alguien- miró a Theo que le estaba contando algo sobre la mente humana y sonrió internamente definitivamente era el tipo de chicos que pasaba la prueba y pasaba directo a la siguiente cita.

Se fueron caminando al apartamento que compartía con Ginny, Theo insistió en acompañarla a pesar de que ella dijo que no era necesario, llegaron a un edificio blanco que se encontraba no muy lejos de la facultad y remarcando lo obvio dijo- Bueno aquí es mi casa, me la he pasado genial esta noche- se quedo a la espera y…

-¿Tal vez podríamos repetir la cita?- hizo la pregunta que ella estaba esperando.

- Me gustaría - dijo decididamente Hermione- ¿Me llamaras?.

-Trato hecho- sonrió Theo.

Ella Dio un paso hacia el y le rozo tímidamente los labios, un beso de promesa para los días vecinos pero no un beso de invitación para esa noche- Buenas noches, de verdad me la he pasado bien- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, subió los escalones y entro al edificio no sin antes voltearse y despedirse con una sonrisa de Theo. Se pregunto cuanto tiempo duraría Theo en invitarla a salir nuevamente. Quería algo serio, la única y primera vez que había tenido un rollo de una noche con alguien fue horrible, sacudió la cabeza y miro a su alrededor todo estaba tranquilo esa noche.

Theo se alejo silbando y sonriendo felizmente por la calle, nunca imaginó que detrás de la faceta de niña responsable de Hermione, también hubiese una mujer decida y femenina. Era sin duda una suerte que ella quisiera un segunda cita con él.

Se subió al metro y no dejo de pensar en todo el trayecto en Hermione definitivamente tendría que hacer algo muy bueno por ella para recompensarle la noche que acababa ella de brindarle. Bajo en su parada, su casa quedaba a tres cuadras de la estación del metro, debería ir pensando en comprarse un automóvil, se detuvo al escuchar ladrar un perro con súbita alarma, la calle estaba oscura y no se veía nada, decidió apurar el paso puesto que no era seguro estar en la calle a esas horas de la noche.

Le parecio oir a alguien entre los arbustos y volteo, estaba vacio y se dijo asi mismo que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, siguio caminando cuando noto a una figura negra que se abalanzó sobre el, intento gritar pero no le dio tiempo suficiente cuando ya su agresor lo había inmovilizado con un golpe en la cabeza que lo desconecto por completo, cayó de lleno en el piso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenas ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Pregunto una mujer anciana al abrir la puerta.

-¿Se encuentra Theodore Nott?- Pregunte con cautela, desde que mamá había dicho el nombre de él no dude un segunde en buscar su dirección.- ¿Podría hablar con el por favor?.

- No creo que sea posible- respondió ella mirándome desconfiadamente.

Puse mi mejor cara inocente con esa que usaba siempre para convencer a los demás acerca de algún interés mio en particular y le asegure que solo serían unas pocas palabras.

-Mamá ¿Quién es?.- Salio un joven en sillas de ruedas, tenia un aspecto pálido y cansados y se podía notar que el brillo que alguna vez existió en su mirada se había opacado, su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de cicatrices.- Hola- me saludo con gesto amable.

Le explique que estaba ahí, haciendo una investigación de la Facultad acerca de su crimen.

-¿Mi crimen? No fue nada en particular, ni nada del otro mundo. Un asalto cualquiera, pase 6 meses en coma y luego esto- dijo señalando la silla de ruedas.- Cuando me desperté no fui de mucha ayuda, ya que no podía recordar nada, solo sabia de una silueta negra y después todo lo demás fue negro.

-¿Regresaba después de una cite?- Pregunte aparentando ingenuidad.

-Si. Nunca volvimos a contactar- sonrió con pena- estaba y estoy hecho un desastre dijo con desanimo, me dirigió una mirada dura y me dijo- No me importaría tener un nombre y una dirección de mi agresor, preferiría yo mismo encárgame de ese asunto, no lo tomes a mal pero es algo personal- sin decir mas se despidió y entro a su casa, aun podía notar el dolor en cada palabra, Theodore Nott se lamentaba indudablemente de haber perdido gran parte de su futuro.


	4. Una Conversación

**Ic este cap va dedicado a ti con todo mi corazón xD Te Amo**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy pensaba que un crimen realizado en el anonimato, era sin duda la mejor manera de actuar si a uno no quieren que lo capturen. Para eso debía eliminar todas las huellas y todo tipo de conectivos en el cual pudiera salir implicado.

Se recostó en el asiento del metro y sonrío, había sido muy fácil deshacerse de aquel tipo que había besado a Hermione, golpearlo había sido muy satisfactorio. Siempre le había gustado tener ese tipo de control sobre las personas, sentir la adrenalina por el cuerpo. Cada vez que calmaba su furia golpeando a otros se relajaba y hasta miraba a su alrededor con optimismo. Se pregunto si esa violencia siempre resultaría tan seductora.

Tenia a un lado todas las pertenencias de aquel tipo que de seguro en ese momento se encontraba tirado en el callejón, no le pudo importar menos. No sabía nombre, ni edad de aquel al que había dejado desangrándose.

Lo importante ahora era deshacerse de todas sus pertenencias, haría varias paradas y se desharía de cada cosa, en cada parada distinta, sabia que estaba exagerando pero era mejor prevenir, tenia con él, guantes de diferentes tipos para no ser implicado en el crimen.

Se pregunto si Había Matado al hombre que había besado a Hermione, era muy probable. Había escuchado como se había roto un hueso en la cabeza y había caído inconciente, luego había desatado toda su furia en cada parte de su cuerpo y después lo había arrastrado hasta el callejón donde lo había dejado sangrando. Todo resulto rápido y anónimo tal y como el quería. Siempre era mejor trabajar en las sombras.

Lo único que podría relacionarlo con aquel tipo, era Hermione, y se encontraba durmiendo ajena a todo aquello que había sucedido esa noche.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada cuando Draco Malfoy hizo su ultima para, luego de deshacerse de toda evidencia. Fue a una cabina telefónica y deposito el dinero, se recostó en el marco de la cabina y espero a que Hermione contestara después de haber sonado 5 veces.

-¿Si?- contestó Hermione con voz adormilada.-¿Quién es?- dijo al no obtener respuesta, ahora más despierta.

-Sabes quien soy- susurro Malfoy al teléfono, ella no respondió.- Ya te lo he dicho Hermione, Te quiero, estas hecha para mi, no hay nadie que se interponga entre nosotros.

-Draco deja de llamarme- dijo Hermione con voz decidida- Déjame en paz.

-No necesita llamarte, siempre estoy contigo.-Repuso Draco y colgó sin darle oportunidad a Hermione de Responder.

La amenaza mas efectiva, no se decía, se hacía imaginar…

Hermione Granger permaneció despierta después de aquella llamada.-Estoy en problemas- se dijo muy bajito, tratando de no despertar a Ginny, tenía la suerte de que la pelirroja tuviese un sueño tan pesado y no hubiese hecho preguntas sobre la llamada.

Observo su cuarto en la penumbra, ya casi amanecía, el corazón latía desenfrenadamente y sentía el pulso en los oídos y le estaba costando respirar.

Se obligo a calmarse y respiro profundamente, tenia miedo.

Draco Malfoy era un total desconocido para ella, no sabia nada de el y aun así el parecía saberlo todo de ella, estaba cansada de sus cartas y sus llamadas y no podía denunciarlo, por qué el no había hecho nada en su contra. ¿Qué diría?. ¿Lo acuso por estar enamorado de mi?.

¿Amor? Hermione no creía que lo que el sintiera fuese amor. Se podría decir Obsesión. ¿Cuánto seria capaz de llegar alguien por una obsesión?.

Imaginarse las cosas capaces que podría hacer Draco hizo que se erizara la piel. Estaba completamente asustada, su vida parecía haber tomado otro rumbo desde aquella noche…

-Esto no me puede estar pasando- sin embargo en realidad no sabia que se suponía que era "esto".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encontraba sentada frente a mi madre, no había perdido detalle alguno a cada palabra pronunciada por ella. Esta historia me estaba consumiendo y quería saber más. Siempre más.

-¿De dónde vino exactamente la obsesión de Draco?- Pregunte

-Es algo que tu sola debes descubrir- le respondió la madre suspirando- la aventura de una noche, el encuentro casual. ¿Te has olvidado de todo eso?. -Solo había un problema hija todas esas experiencias son mas o menos benignas o algunas embarazosas, errores que forman parte de tu vida. Pero esta vez, ese no fue el caso. Una vez que Hermione cayó, bruscamente encontró un camino de barro. Eso no es algo necesariamente grave ni letal, pero Draco Malfoy si lo era. Hermione podía estar en peligro, pero no sabia cómo, ni exactamente dónde ni cuando.


	5. Un anticipio de lo que vendria

**Perdooon por el retraso no me maten, tuve algunas complicaciones personales que no vienen al caso, espero puedan disfrutar del cap tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo, besitos**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Hermione sentía como si hubiese una brecha que la separara de sus amigos, necesitaba a alguien que no fuera tan apegado a ella contarle lo que le estaba pasando, necesitaba desahogarse y no lo podía hacer con Ginny, Harry o Ron porque harían un escándalo de lo que sucede y no estaba segura de si quería eso en realidad. Se dijo que lo mejor seria solucionarlo todo de una vez con Draco, buscó en la agenda telefónica su numero y marco.

-¿si?

-Draco, Soy Hermione- deseo saber que decirle a continuación pero estaba presa del miedo, sin embargo no podía dejar eso así, se armo de valor y le dijo con decisión.- ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar!. Espero, pero Draco no contesto.- por favor Draco… Solo fue una noche, es mejor olvidarlo, yo no te amo. ¿No puede cada uno seguir su camino?. No quiero mas cartas por favor Draco, disculpa por decepcionarte pero si realmente me amas como dices sabrás que lo que necesito es estar sola.

Draco Malfoy no dijo ni una sola palabra y colgó.

Hermione se quedo con el auricular del teléfono en la mano, la embargaban las emociones.

Sentía rabia por que su vida parecía haber sido trucada de la noche a la mañana por un solo tipo, por sola una noche, pero sobre todo sentía mucho miedo.

Miedo a lo desconocido, después la furia sustituyo al miedo y se dijo que no iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera ese Malfoy arruinara su futuro, ella tenía toda una vida por delante y ningún enredo de solo una noche podría más que ella.

Se paro decididamente de la cama y se convenció a si misma que seguiría su vida igual que siempre, fue a su armario y saco la ropa necesaria, se ducho y se vistió. Iría a la biblioteca y estudiaría un rato quizás más tarde le diría a Ginny para salir.

Agarro las llaves y salio del apartamento. Entonces se detuvo y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espinal dorsal y se vio presa de un ataque de pánico. Rosas. Rosas muertas habían en la puerta de su casa.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, viendo a todos lados. Estaba segura que no se encontraba sola como hubiese querido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna Lovegood era considerada por ser la excéntrica de la facultad, estudiaba arte y siempre se la pasaba hablando de artistas poco reconocidos, por no decir que desconocidos para casi toda la población estudiantil, a pesar de siempre tener un aspecto distraído, solía darse cuenta de la mayoría de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, era muy discreta y se podría decir que era la mejor para que guardar un secreto.

Por eso Hermione se encontraba desde hace media hora en casa de la rubia, no sabía a quien acudir y Luna era muy buena escuchando.

-¿Dices que te manda cartas, te llama a cualquier hora y hoy dejo un ramo de rosas muertas en tu puerta?- preguntó Luna haciendo un resumen de todo lo contando. Vio como Hermione asentía con la cabeza y arrugo graciosamente el entrecejo diciendo- ¡Pero que mal gusto el de este tipo!. ¿no tendrían las rosas que estar vivas? ¡Que manera de profesar amor!.

Hermione se quedo atónita. Esperaba un consejo, una manera de resolver un problema pero nunca esperó que la rubia le diera esa respuesta. Luna la miraba sonriente y ella obligada a responderle le contesto- Luna no creo que sea amor- miro la expresión de su amiga y la vio hacer con la boca un perfecto circulo "o" para luego sonreír.

-Claro que si es amor Herms, hay distintas clases de amor y muchas maneras de demostrarlos, unas mejores que otras pero es amor a la final, por lo que me describes parecer un amor peligroso.

-Yo creo que más bien es obsesión - respondió Hermione altiva. Luna la miro condescendiente.

-Igual es amor, solo que mucho más intenso y en tu caso es un amor peligroso, como quieras verlo, una peligrosa obsesión- le dijo Luna mirándola a través de sus ojos azules cristalinos - y bueno ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto al rato como quien habla del tiempo.

-¿Hacer? De rato lo ignorare, acabara aburriéndose tarde o temprano- dijo Hermione con seguridad.

-Muy inteligente- rodó los ojos Luna- ¿Cuánto tardaste en planearlo?- ambas rieron cómplices. Luna no pregunto mas ni siquiera el nombre del acosador, en cierto modo, pensó, ya había oído suficiente. O casi. Flores Muertas.

-Bueno Luna necesito ir a la biblioteca a terminar una redacción para la próxima semana, Gracias por escucharme- Hermione le dio un abrazo y la miro agradecida.

- No tienes que preocuparte Herms siempre puedes contar conmigo- Dijo Luna, bajaron en el ascensor y se despidió de Hermione prometiéndole un almuerzo para la semana entrante.

Luna se dio la vuelta para ir de nuevo a su apartamento después de haberse despedido de Hermione y subió en el ascensor, cuando el ascensor marco el piso numero 7 salio, iba tarareando una canción que no estaba segura de donde la había escuchado cuando se fijó que la puerta de su departamento estaba abierta, se alarmó pues estaba segura que al salir había cerrado, se apresuró y entro y lo que vio la dejo perpleja.

Los muebles, los portarretratos, la mesa de la salita todo estaba volteado, roto y completamente desordenado.

Se acercó a la sala a ver los daños causados y encontró en el piso una nota que decía _"Ahora te conozco" ._

-Por Dios- susurro Luna aterrada hecho una vista a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la única foto que se había salvado era una en la que estaba ella con Hermione, un momento de nitidez y comprendió quien había sido su agresor se acerco a la foto y la agarro.

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse la advirtió de que en todo ese momento desde que entro, el acosador de Hermione siempre estuvo presente y ahora había salido.

-Por Dios…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Me cuesta entender la conducta de Draco. Cuando creo que empiezo a pillarle el truco, entonces...

—¿Hace algo que no esperabas?- respondió mi madre-Sí. Las flores muertas es un mensaje obvio, pero...

—A veces lo que más asusta no es lo desconocido, sino lo previsible y comprensible- eso era cierto, y agregó- Pero Malfoy no seguía las pautas más previsibles.

—Luna se sintió completamente indefensa y aterrorizada en un instante, y al siguiente vio desaparecer toda amenaza...

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que era Draco? —pregunté.

—No puedes. Pero si la persona hubiera querido violar o robar, ¿qué se lo habría impedido? Las circunstancias eran perfectas para esos dos crímenes. Pero alguien con un plan diferente se comporta de manera impredecible.

—Tal vez deberías examinar no sólo lo que sucedió, sino el impacto que tuvo—Luna era una joven Soñadora. Lista, cautelosa y experta en muchas cosas. Pero quedó profundamente herida por su miedo. El residuo del pánico es igual de Peligroso que el propio pánico. Ese momento en su casa la hizo sentirse vulnerable e indefensa como nunca antes. Y por eso, toda ayuda que pudiera haberle prestado a Hermione en los días siguientes quedó anulada.

—Una persona con habilidad y decisión que podría haber ayudado a Hermione resultó anulada instantáneamente por una especie de inyección paralizante. Sencillo. Eficaz. Aterrador. El miedo es el peor enemigo del hombre- dijo mi mama con Sencillez

—Sí...

—Pero, piensa, ¿qué era lo realmente peligroso que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento? ¿Qué podía ser más aterrador que todo lo que Draco hubiera hecho hasta entonces?

Pensé un instante y aventuré:

—¿Que él estaba aprendiendo?


	6. Cuando Las Cosas Empiezan a Aclararse

Ginny Weasley, no había logrado hablar mucho con Hermione aquella semana, caminando por la facultad se encontró a Luna sentada en la biblioteca con la mirada perdida, al principio no la reconoció pues Luna se encontraba realmente desastrosa, parecía que no se hubiese peinado, ni comido ni dormido bien en toda la semana, cuando finalmente se acerco a Luna esta se sobresalto.

-¿Ginny?.

-¿Sí?

Luna vaciló y se aclaro la garganta tratando de contener el llanto.

-¿Algo va mal?- preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-No lo sé. Tal vez. No estoy segura… Pero Hermione…

-¿Hermione está bien?- preguntó Ginny con ansiedad.

-Ella está bien- dijo Luna suavemente- Al menos parece estarlo, pero tiene problemas con un tipo, al menos eso creo la verdad es que no quiso hablar conmigo demasiado de eso.

Las palabras de Luna sonaban temerosas, casi como con miedo de que alguien la estuviese espiando detrás de los libreros de la biblioteca.

- Te noto asustada- dijo Ginny.

- He tenido algunos contratiempos en mi casa justo después de que Hermione me visitara. En realidad eso fue la ultima cosa buena que me paso.

-Pero, ¿Qué paso?.

-No lo sé. Nada. Todo. No puedo precisarlo.

-No te entiendo Luna, ¿Qué es lo quieres decir?.

-Alguien entro en mi casa.

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¿No te hicieron nada?.

-Solo destrozar mi casa, estaba hecha un lío. Las fotografías en el piso, las sillas en mal estado, es como si hubiese pasado un huracán.

-Dios mio…

-Todo era un desastre cuando entre a mi casa después de que Hermione se fue, luego escuche como alguien cerraba la puerta como si se hubiesen ido, quien quiera que sea.

-¿Qué dijo la policía?.

-No mucho, están bastante extrañados de que no se hayan llevado nada, creen que tengo enemigos o algo así. Si tan solo me conocieran supieran que eso seria casi imposible.

-Qué extraño, no había oído nada así antes- dijo Ginny confusa- ¿crees…?.

-La verdad, no sé que creer…

El silencio se propagó entre las dos, hasta que Luna habló en voz baja.

-Estaba tan asustada- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Las alarmas de Ginny se prendieron, escucho atentamente como Luna le hablaba de su encuentro con Hermione, más no le hizo ninguna pregunta ni siquiera cuando escucho el nombre de Draco, Luna estaba tan asustada que no podía recordar con detalles ese día, es como si hubiese sufrido un trauma que la hubiese bloqueado. No sabía si lo que le sucedió ese día estaba de alguna manera ligado con lo que Hermione le contó, todo lo que sabía es que desde ese día se había sentido horrible, y tenía miedo de la más minima cosa por estúpida que fuese.

-¿Crees que él tal Draco esta metido en todo esto?- preguntó Ginny casi con temor de que Luna le respondiera que si.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, probablemente sea solo coincidencia- estaba llorando- creo que lo mejor será no decirle nada de esto a Hermione.

Después de tratar de calmar un poco a Luna, Ginny se fue a pasear tratando de asimilar el encuentro que había tenido con la rubia.

Ginny pensaba en las opciones que podía tener. Imaginó lo peor.

_**Estamos hechos el uno para el otro**_

Temió por su amiga, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

* * *

Hermione iba caminando por la avenida con rapidez, como si su avance pudiese detener todos los pensamientos que fluían por su cabeza, sentía _aquel _sentimiento de que la seguían, ese sentimiento de que estaba vigilada, era realmente una sensación perturbadora. Examinó la avenida exhaustivamente pero nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Escudriñó calles, coches, autobuses, personas. Todo era lo mismo de siempre, no tenía motivos para actuar de la manera que lo estaba haciendo.

Se regañó mentalmente por estar asustada de estupideces, y se dirigió con paso firme a su apartamento que estaba a pocas cuadras.

Hermione subió hasta su casa, y abrió la puerta, se sintió agotada cuando cerro la puerta y un poco más confiada. Como si ya nada pudiese pasarle.

Miro alrededor agradecida de no haber encontrado más flores muertas.

Fue a la nevera y abrió una lata de cerveza, no era lo que siempre optaba por hacer pero se sentía realmente tan distinta tan fuera de lugar que lo mejor era echarse un trago. Dio otro sorbo y se volvió a regañar, se estaba comportando como una tonta. Esperaba que Luna la llamara para reunirse otro día había sido un verdadero respiro hablar con ella. También esperaba que Theo la volviese a llamar para una cita.

Se quito los zapatos , se sentó y prendió su laptop, para su sorpresa tenía mas de 50 correos electrónicos en su bandeja. Abrió el primer correo que era de una compañera de su salón . Lavender Brown, Hermione se inclinó para leerlo. Pero no era de ella…

_Hola Hermione, te he echado de menos, más de lo que puedas imaginar. Pronto estaremos juntos y eso será magnifico. Como puedes ver hay 55 correos electrónicos después de este. No los borres. Contienen un mensaje importante que te será muy útil._

_Hoy te amo más que ayer. Y mañana te amaré más que hoy._

_Tuyo para siempre._

_Draco._

Hermione quiso gritar, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido.

* * *

Al principio el dueño de la tienda de tecnología no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar, se notaba una persona huraña y cascarrabias por naturaleza.

- Ya…- dijo reparando una pieza de una computadora- Quieres saber algo sobre Draco Malfoy. ¿por qué?.

-Estoy haciendo un trabajo de la universidad, y lo necesito.

-Aquí cobramos 50 dólares por arreglar los aparatos y aumenta más depende del tiempo que se tarde en arreglarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a necesitar?.

-Eso depende de cuanto puedas decirme.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

-Bueno eso depende de que quieras saber, trabaje con Malfoy todo el tiempo que duro aquí. Fue hace mucho tiempo y desde ese momento no lo he visto. Menos mal. Pero yo fui quien le dio el trabajo así que podría decirte algunas cosas, pero claro depende de que pieza quieres que te arregle, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Suspire frustrada sabiendo que con formalismo no llegaría a ninguna parte, saque de mi cartera un billete de 100 dólares. Genial. Lo que la curiosidad podía hacer en mi, definitivamente era algo que había aprendido de mi mamá.

-Quiero solo la verdad- dije- y cosas que valgan la pena escuchar.

El dueño de la tienda observo el dinero y antes de agarrarlo puse mi mano encima del billete de 100 dólares. El dueño sonrió.

-Quiero que se comprometa- era casi una niña, pero no idiota.

-Primero déjeme preguntarle. ¿Sabe donde esta ese bastardo?.

-No. Pero lo encontrare. ¿Por qué?.

- No es el tipo de persona que uno quiera hacer enfadar. No me gustaría que después viniese a reclamarme por lo que usted y yo hubiésemos hablado. ¿Si me entiendes?.

- Esto solo quedara entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo se que cumplirás tu palabra niña?

Bufe irritada por la manera en que me llamó y lo mire duramente. -Tendrás que correr el riesgo.

-Bueno, no es aconsejable enemistarse con ese bastardo, y mucho menos por 100 dólares- Espero un momento mientras yo agrega 50 dólares más, viejo cabrón- Que demonios- masculló- Malfoy trabajó aquí alrededor de un año y mientras estuvo trabajando me asegure de nunca perderlo de vista. No quería que me robara a mis espaldas. Era el bastardo más listo que pisó esta tienda eso se lo juro. Era duro y simpático al mismo tiempo, nunca te dabas cuenta cuando te jodía.

El dueño prendió un cigarrillo.

-Así que empezó a trabajar aquí…

-Si, trabajó aquí pero en realidad su trabajo no estaba aquí.

-No lo entiendo…

El dueño puso los ojos en blanco

-Era más bien algo para pasar el tiempo y poder sacarle algo más a los clientes, arreglaba sus computadoras y les cobraba de más o si el aparato no tenía un fallo el mismo se lo hacía y les hacía ver a los dueños que su equipo necesitaba trabajo para arreglarlos, era un maldito timador.

-¿Qué más?.

-Iba a clases de informática, y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con una computadora en sus manos, se metía en todos los registros, archivos, páginas. Hacía de todo. Desde falsificaciones de cédula, títulos, propiedades. ¿Sabes que solía decir?.

-¿Qué?.

-No hay que matar a alguien para matarlo. Pero si quieres de verdad puedes hacerlo, y si realmente sabes lo que estas haciendo. Nunca te encontraran.

-¿Sabe que era lo mas gracioso?.

-¿Qué?.

-Que el bastardo quería ser perfecto, era como si quisiera ser grande. Pero también anónimo.

-¿Poca ambición?.

-No, sabía que iba a ser grande y la ambición lo cegaba. Siempre estaba preparado para algo grande. Como si el éxito lo estuviese esperando ahí afuera. Pero no estaba interesado principalmente en el dinero.

-¿Acabaron mal ustedes dos?.

-Si. Siempre pensé que acabaría metido en un buen lío por su culpa y su manera de pensar de que el fin justifica los medios y toda esa mierda.

-Pero usted sabe si…

-No. No sé nada. pero lo que vi me basto para asustarme.

Mire al dueño. Estar asustado no parecía entrar en su carácter.

-¿El lo asustaba?.

-¿Ha conocido alguna vez a alguien que este haciendo siempre algo diferente a lo que aparenta que hace? No sé, eso me daba mala espina y cuando le llamabas la atención por cualquier cosa, te miraba como si estuviera anotando algo sobre ti para algún día cobrarse.

-¿Era violento?.

-Era lo que hiciera falta. Cada vez que hablaba con Malfoy y el no me respondía y se quedaba mirándome de aquella manera me dejaba una extraña sensación. Siempre que hablaba con él me preguntaba si eso me valdría una muerte violenta.


End file.
